The One That Got Away
by TheFreakingAvatarKorra
Summary: Korra Alen, 18-year-old hit singer had a rather tight life. No time to herself, going to concerts to sing for her growing fandom. Then she goes to Republic City for her first concert there, right after she breaks up with her ex-boyfriend. But what happens when she's attacked during this concert, falls and suddenly wakes up in a house with no memories? Modern, no Avatar but bending.


**Nick is being such a jerk to LoK guys! They're playing 2 episodes a week, and it's gonna end up ending in early AUGUST! And they wonder why they have such low turnouts! But the truth is, Nick doesn't care about LoK! They don't advertise, they don't do anything for the show! So after LoK ends, I'm going on strike with some friends and NEVER watching Nick's channel ****_AGAIN!_**** See how they like it when they suffer, because that's how LoK was suffering!**

* * *

(Korra's POV)

_This is me._

"Are you all ready to see your star?!"

_This is my music._

"The NUMBER 1 singer on Itunes!"

_This is my life. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... KORRA ALEN!"

_This is now._

I stepped out onto my stage and saw all of my fans standing out there, cheering for me. I took a deep breath. This was my first concert in Republic City. I'd never been here before, and I didn't know how to people were. But a concert is a concert, and once it is planned, it has to be done. Unless something _really_ bad happened. I sighed, then grabbed the microphone.

"I hope you are just as excited to be here as me!" I called out to the audience, where my words were met with excited roars. I grinned, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. At least I got to sing my newest song that I had wrote after I had broke up with my jerk boyfriend, Nate. The beat started to play and I got ready.

"_Superstar_  
_ Where you from, hows it going?_  
_ I know you_  
_ Gotta clue, what you're doing?_  
_ You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_  
_ But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_ Look at you_  
_ Gettin more than just re-up_  
_ Baby, you_  
_ Got all the puppets with their strings up_  
_ Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_  
_ I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_ You you you are, You you you are_  
_ Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You got me goin'_  
_ You're oh so charmin'_  
_ But I can do it_  
_ Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You say I'm crazy_  
_ I got your crazy_  
_ You're nothin' but a_  
_ Womanizer_!"

As I sang, I noticed some of the stage security running off in a certain direction. That got me a bit worried, but I blew it off, thinking it might've been some fans trying to get in or something. I kept on going, oblivious to the danger to me.

"_Daddy-O_  
_ You got the swagger of champion_  
_ Too bad for you_  
_ You just cant find the right companion_  
_ I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_  
_ It could be easy, who you are_  
_ That's just who you are, baby_

_ Lollipop_  
_ Must mistake me, you're a sucker_  
_ To think that I_  
_ Would be a victim not another_  
_ Say it, play it how you wanna_  
_ But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_ You you you are, You you you are_  
_ Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_ (Womanizer)_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You got me goin'_  
_ You're oh so charmin'_  
_ But I can do it_  
_ You Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You say I'm crazy_  
_ I got your crazy_  
_ You're nothin' but a_  
_ Womanizer_!"

More security. I knew that a measly fan or two couldn't require this much backup. I started to become scared as possible outcomes raced through my head. But I had to keep going!

"_Maybe if we both lived in a different world_  
_ (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_  
_ It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_  
_ You you you are, you you you are_  
_ Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_  
_ (Womanizer)_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You got me goin'_  
_ You're oh so charmin'_  
_ But I can do it_  
_ Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ You say I'm crazy_  
_ I got your crazy_  
_ You're nothin' but a_  
_ Womanizer_

_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Boy, don't try to front_  
_ I know just what you are_  
_ Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_  
_ You're a Womanizer_  
_ Oh Womanizer oh_  
_ You're a Womanizer, baby_!"

I finished the song, and waited for the crowd to cheer. But my fear turned into horror as the crowd gasped and started to scream in fear. I turned to see that my stage was now on fire. I gaped, looking up at my beloved stage as it went up in flames. I couldn't move, my legs were frozen, and more bursts of fire came out and attacked the audience. I knew that stupid fire technique all too well.

"Nate! You will regret this!" I shouted to the burning stage, and heard a low chuckle as he came out of the flames, fireballs in hand.

"What's a lowly non-bender like you going to do to one of the best firebenders in the world?" He asked with a low voice, and I shivered.

"This is why I dumped your sorry ass, Nate. You never think of other people, you only satisfy your own greed! _SEVEN_ other women, Nate?! I feel bad for them that they fell for this piece of shit!" I shouted angrily.

His eyes narrowed and I knew I had hit a nerve. The fireball in his hand began to enlarge and he threw it at me with an angry roar. I gasped, but ducked just in time.

"I'm gonna make sure you regret ever saying that!" He roared angrily as he shot more fire at me. I kept jumping and ducking, and soon I had a rhythm.

"Bullshit! You can't even hit me!" But my words were cut off as I felt nothing below me and I fell off the stage. Time almost seemed to slow as I saw Nate's scowling face watching me fall. Then my head hit hard ground, and everything went black.

* * *

**I know, this first chapter is practically nothing but song, but next one WILL have actual writing in it.**

**And prepare your minds, because things are about to go down.**

**R&R with any feedback or suggestions, IDK maybe you want to collab on this story via DocX... review!**

**See you in chapter 2! -Korra**


End file.
